crimsonearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gauntlet
"The tiny party weaving through the dead pine forest was a ragtag bunch, each carrying a weapon of some sort. Rifles, machetes, pistols, belts of grenades, the occasional machine gun. They wore dark olive green uniforms, torn and patched in countless places. They were mostly men, with the two women trailing behind with rifles. They were followed by a vanguard of three men with pistols and grenades. The group neared a clearing, setting up positions on both sides of the dirt path that ran through it. They awaited something, or someone. One of the men, apparently the leader, clutched his rifle while motioning for the women to get higher. They scrambled for the trees, slinging their guns over their shoulders and clambering for the positions. The leader gave a grim smile of satisfaction as he lay down, shifting his rifle to cover the path. The machine gunner hid behind a tree on the other side, accompanied by two men with grenades and knives. The rest were scattered around the area, each ready to spring." ''--the first mentioning of The Gauntlet in Crimson Earth: The Gauntlet The Gauntlet is a partisan faction that provides a central theme to the ''Crimson Earth webseries. History The Gauntlet is first mentioned in Chapter Three of the webseries. This faction was first born out of the rebellions that initiated Operation Carnival , which effectively ended all partisan movements. According to the webseries, The Gauntlet operates covertly and is unknown to the current militia and regime that runs the camps. The faction is explicitly partisan, and apparently only has operated as bandits, attacking and killing any Reliever convoys or patrols. The partisans are first seen in the third chapter when they ambush and kill Web and Nord, two camp soldiers who serve as introductory characters. The leader kneels over Web as the latter lies dying, loots the bodies, and proceeds on their way. It is assumed they take Web's rifle and Nord's gun , as well as any other supplies the two may have had. The resistance members wear olive drab clothing, or olive green "uniforms", presumably to blend in with the surroundings, although it has been clarified multiple times that the forests are practically burnt down from nuclear war and the mere sight of a living tree was an anomaly. They brandish scavenged weapons from dead soldiers or buildings. The Gauntlet employs both men and women, who prove to be just a much a part of the attacks as the men. As is made evident in Chapter Three, there is a leader, and he speaks to Web as the latter lay dying. The exact number of partisans in The Gauntlet has yet to be revealed. Critical Response Wallryder staff clarified in a Google+ meeting and a blog post on Twitter that The Gauntlet, though it was only mentioned in the third chapter, would be a primary focus of the plotline for upcoming chapters: "We've talked to several contributors, and it is fairly obvious that The Gauntlet will be a majot part of the story. They can be compared to the resistance movements of the Second World War. That's their inspiration. The connection between them and the new character in [http://wallryder.com/2014/09/23/crimson-earth-deep-puddle/ Crimson Earth: Deep Puddle ] is going to be fantastic, and we can't wait to see what the readers will think. The idea that Crimson Earth started out with there would be no hope or good things happening in the story is perhaps flawed. We think there will be a plotline centralised to The Gauntlet." Weaponry Any and all weaponry was gleaned from ambushing Relievers and looting establishments. Pistols M19A11 Smith & Wesson Model 15 Beretta 92 Walther P38 Enfield 2 MK1 .38 Rifles Remington 700 VLS Springfield M1903 Mosin-Nagant Marlin Model 1894 M1 Carbine Winchester Model 70 Shotguns Remington 870 Wingmaster 12 Gauge Double-Barrelled Shotgun Assault Rifles & Submachine Guns Norinco Type 56-1 Remington 7400 Sten Mk II AR-15 Other M67 Grenade Bow and Arrow Assorted knives Other unnamed submachine guns, explosives and ordnance, and rifles Category:Weapons & Implements Category:Factions